


Just Married

by Tortellini



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward Carlos, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Gay Relationship, Carlos is a Dork, Cecil is a Dork, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Inspired By Tumblr, Just Married, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Questioning, Questions, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, So Married, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Carlos and Cecil are very recently married, and they're the happiest when they're together. Sometimes though, Cecil is still in shock that he was lucky enough to be married to the most perfect man in his life.Oneshot/drabble





	Just Married

On one of the last days of the honeymoon, Cecil Palmer and his husband Carlos were lying lazily in bed. They could afford it. Cecil still got a little thrill every time he thought of the fact that beautiful, wonderful, perfect Carlos was now his husband. It was a dream come true. Cecil laid his head against his husband's bare chest. Carlos, meanwhile, was reading the news on his phone. It was still early; the sunlight just starting to peak into their hotel room. 

"This is real." Cecil said suddenly. 

Carlos hummed in response as he scrolled down. "Mm, it is."

"You're my husband."

"I'm your husband," he agreed. 

"You actually married me in front of everyone!" 

Carlos looked down at him, eyes twinkling. He slipped off his glasses and put his phone down. Before he answered him though, he kissed him--long, and nice. Full of so much love. "I know, Cecil. I was there."

Cecil blushed lightly then, but Carlos just kissed him again. 


End file.
